Human
Most of the human population resides on The Grand Ilse of Twilight, but their have been different variations seen on other lands. Features of those who live on the mainland can vary quite a lot as it is the meeting place of many races and sub groups their of but if one wanted a prominent set of features that stand out, then a pointed nose, white or olive skin and not very coarse hair would be it. That being said though their is a bit of a difference when it comes to different working classes. A good majority of the poor have small features and a bit of a cockney accent to them. The working class have dark features and dark hair. The noble class only have a nasally sounding accent that differentiate them. The Katana Hito are distinguished by a yellowish skin, straight black hair, scanty beard, almost total absence of hair on the arms, legs, and chest, broadish prominent cheek-bones, and more or less obliquely set eyes. They mainly live on The Grand Isle of Tranquility or Shizukesa. They have their own language but most speak common just most do so in broken common. They are a society mostly made of warriors known as Samurai. The people of the mainland have the belief that Kveykva has seven aspects known as the seven virtues. They are Chasity, Temperance, Charity, Diligence, Patience, Kindness and Humility. These aspects are what they try to reflect in every day life as a commitment to their faith. Some try to wholly follow one aspect in the hope that by living strictly to one that the others will just follow suit. The church provides sermons to the people to keep them educated on teachings of the faith and to address current matters that might be making their faith waver. It is known however that the church have a group of enforcers known as the Inquisitors or the Inquisition. Their purpose is to track down possible cultist members hidden within the walls of the empire. Their fanaticism and brutality has earned them a rather frightening reputation, to be suspected of heresy by an Inquisitor spells out certain doom for yourself and any who you know. The Katana Hito have a slightly different take on what the seven aspects are, and believe them to be Justice, Bravery, Benevolence, Veracity, Politeness, Honor and Loyalty. To break one of these, was to bring shame upon yourself and your family and the only way to be rid of this shame was to die by the blade. The Katana Hito however did not have Inquisitors to enforce this believe, it was up to the individual to know when they have broken one of these aspects and act accordingly or to have someone witness it and speak about it. They did however have a Kaishakunin, an individual appointed to make sure that when the time comes you die a quick and honorable death if you are not capable of doing so yourself. Humans of the mainland have been known for their rather hostile attitude towards other races of Terrarium. Most believe this to be, because humans are the only race known that don't have some unique aspect to them. Other races are born with inherent traits like, casting magic, seeing in the dark, stronger, faster, can fly, and etc. Humans on the other hand have to work hard for these traits and spend most of their short lives to do so. So in turn they scorn other races to make them feel inferior to them. Not all are like this but a good majority have adopted this.